


Flights Of Fancy: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets

by plotbear



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Other, Thistlewit (Maleficent) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotbear/pseuds/plotbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short works based on various themes and prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lothkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothkitten/gifts).



> I just saw this movie last night and loved everything about it, so I want to get as many things written for it as I can. If you have a prompt and a pairing you'd like to see me tackle, feel free to leave a comment below or send me an ask at my tumblr: rubyquill.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

The morning she allowed the laughing lilies to bloom on the moors, the nizzlewits whipped themselves into a frenzy. They created a tornado of thanks around her, so caught on in their delight that for a moment they forgot all notions of reverence and fear. The spinning vortex lasted but a moment before they were off to find their beloved Aurora for a day of games and adventure.

 

She followed behind them, sedate and secretive still, faint aches where the iron defiled her skin ignored with the promise of gazing upon her beautiful beastie. She wanted to see her face when she awoke to a brand new wonder, to soak it in like the flora soaked in the youthful rays of the dawn.

 

Maleficent expected the wide eyes of awe and the infectious smile, she predicted the exaltations of glee and the unabashed pleasure as she cradled the opalescent blossom in her delicate hands. It’s what she hoped for in the sheltered fragments of her heart whenever she manifested something for Aurora.

 

But that morning she let her guard down just enough for the girl to spring to her feet and kiss her, and it shocked her. Awkward as a newborn fawn trying to walk, fragile as a robin’s egg, and breathtaking as the open skies at sunset, the kiss was like (and yet entirely unalike) that first kiss given to her decades ago on this very spot.

 

The morning she allowed the laughing lilies to bloom, she also allowed the girl she loved so truly to give her that love in return.

 

 


	2. We Mourn Our Memories, Not The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like before, if you have a pairing or a prompt for this film, hit me up in the comments! Seriously, I'll write pretty much anything, and it keeps my mind flexible. Don't be shy!

Aurora shed a tear, not for him, but for the father he could have been. She shed a tear for her daydreams, flights of fancy where her mother and father gathered stones with her by the stream, told her bedtime stories at night, praised her and scolded her in due turn.

He could’ve been a great king, with the wisdom and kindness that the people so desperately needed. All that was gone now, buried in a great, cold tomb. She didn’t know if anyone else really mourned his passing, so she took it upon herself for a while. He’d only tried his best to protect her, like a good father should, so she at least owed him that.

 

Maleficent shed a tear, not for him, but for who he used to be. In a shadowed bower far from the demands of the rest of the fae, she allowed herself one tear for the boy that would rather throw away something precious than cause her harm. The tear was for days of innocence past, for promises broken, for the love that never was.

Hatred and anger changed them both so much, twisting them into shattered mirror versions of themselves until all they seemed to be able to do was hurt each other more and more. Once he was a true friend and an almost lover, her first great love, so she at least owed him that.

 

 


	3. Baby With The Bathwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to this prompt by UniversesVisiting: "...could you write something from Aurora's childhood? Something where Maleficent had to intervene in order to stop the Three Fairy's from completely fucking up maybe? I would literally love you to the end of time for that! :)"
> 
> I hope this pleases you, my apologies for the delay.

In the beginning, watching those three imbeciles emulate the life of humans was a dark source of amusement. The myriad of ways they could foul up the simplest of tasks seemed never-ending, and if she happened to tip the scales in the favor of chaos, well, it would hardly do to have things get boring, would it?

 

But a few weeks in, the little beastie started living up to its title thanks to an overabundance of incompetence on her caretaker’s part. They allowed it to stew in its own filth, having no idea how to change a nappy, or that rolling the babe around in morning dew was not, in fact, the proper way to clean it. The smell became so offensive that she ordered Diaval to carry the dirty rag away and drop it in a hole so deep it would never see the light of day.

 

The crowning achievement to the whole affair was the day Thistlewit got the brilliant idea of taking the babe to a nearby rushing stream. Diaval had his apprehensions about the whole thing, cawing his reservations loudly enough to frighten several trees worth of birds into flight. She made her way to a shady spot to watch the proceedings, cruel grin stretched across her face as she made herself comfortable.

 

Things started off well enough: Thistlewit put the beastie on the bank and dunked a bar of soap in the water, rubbing it down and cooing over the bubbles it made. Idiot. It took quite a few attempts and nearly half the soap, but she managed to turn the grubby little thing pink and shiny without magic. Maleficent was very nearly impressed.

 

Of course that was all ruined when dandelion-fluff for brains flopped on the soft grass, exhausted by her efforts, and started snoring away in the blink of an eye. The beastie gurgled and giggled, entranced by all the new sounds and sights. Just when Maleficent began to get bored, the beastie wiggled and squirmed, tossed its head to and fro, flopped on its belly...and began to crawl right towards the water.

 

Oh dear.

 

Maleficent almost see the claws of tragedy drawing near. However, though she would be most content to see its blue bloated corpse bobbing down the stream, it wouldn’t do to have her curse fall apart so soon. With a lazy flick of the wrist, she formed a shallow pool right under the creature surrounded by gently curving rocks. It seemed delighted by this, splashing in the water and generally making a ruckus.

  
Diaval assisted by swooping down and beating Thistlewit about her head with his wings until she woke up and discovered her charge missing. The look on her face, oh, the way she panicked and cried when she found the little beastie! It was a lesson sorely needed; perhaps next time she wouldn’t be so careless with her-it. Careless with it.


End file.
